Dom lalek
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Kiba narzekał Naruto o kilkadziesiąt razy za dużo.


To stary tekst, jeszcze z bloga. Z kiedy dokładnie? Nie pamiętam. Ale pisały wtedy świetne: Czerwona i Kayley L. Brakuje mi blogów z długimi historiami. To tak jak z serialami. Człowiek czeka na kolejne odcinki. Ten fanfik jest krótki, niestety. Ale mam do niego słabość. Jest o Kankurō i Kibie. Polecam prześwietne fanfiki Noovember, poświęcone tej parze.

* * *

— Nienawidzę go! — Naruto westchnął. Sześćdziesiąty trzeci raz.

Pół godziny temu do jego domu wparował Kiba i od tego momentu usta jego się nie zamykały. Na początku Uzumaki próbował włączyć się do tej jednostronnej raczej rozmowy, ale szybko dał sobie spokój.

— Ten przebrzydły, głupi, niemożliwy, nieznośny, złośliwy… — Naruto w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapchał mu usta kanapką sprzed trzech dni, to jest „jeszcze ujdzie". Dało to świetny efekt. Kiba wypluł ją i zaczął kaszleć.

— Kurde, co ty mi do pyska wkładasz? — Zirytował się. — To — wskazał na niewinną, małą kanapkę. — Ma chyba kilkanaście lat!

— Daj spokój! Dobra kanapka, ma trzy dni tylko — oburzył się Naruto, po czym wyrwał ją z rąk oniemiałemu koledze i zaczął przemawiać do niej z czułością. — Spokojnie, on nie miał tego na myśli. Możesz sobie jeszcze poleżeć z tydzień i dalej będziesz zjadalna, tak, tak. No, Kiba — zwrócił się do chłopaka tonem wyraźnie ostrzejszym. — O kim ty właściwie mówisz?

Pytanie to było raczej czystą formalnością.

— O Kankurō, rzecz jasna — warknął. Wracał na znajome, stare tory.

— Co on ci zrobił? Myślałem, że nie gadacie ze sobą od czasu… — zawahał się.

— Spojrzał na mnie, ot, co!

— E? Tylko tyle?

— Kurde, Naruto, ja nie mam ochoty, by on na mnie patrzył, by w ogóle o mnie myślał, albo robił cokolwiek związanego ze mną. Nienawidzę go. Najchętniej widziałbym go rozgniecionego na ścianie, z odciętymi rękami, nogami i głową — nie była to do końca prawda. Kiba najchętniej widziałby go przygniecionego, rzeczywiście, ale w innych realiach.

— No, ale nie możesz go powstrzymać przed tym, by myślał, nie? Ani patrzył. Może byś z nim pogadał. Trochę za długo unikacie się jak ognia. Poważnie, to trochę dziwne.

— Ty nie wiesz, co on zrobił — i na tym kończyły się wszystkie rozmowy o dziwnych relacjach Kiby i Kankurō.

Coś stało się między nimi, snuto wiele domysłów, ale nikt naprawdę nie wiedział, co to było. W końcu zrezygnowali z pytania o to i od tamtej chwili pełniło to już tylko rolę argumentu ostatecznego Kiby.

Naruto powoli zaczynał mieć tego dość. W tym momencie wybuchł.

— Nie, nie wiem, co on ci zrobił i szczerze mówiąc nie obchodzi mnie to. Załatw tę sprawę, pogadaj z nim, przecież cię chyba nie zabije, nie?

— W to akurat wątpię.

— To rozwiążcie sprawę, bo cię przez niego męczą takie głupoty, że głowa mała.

— Zrozum…

— Co mam zrozumieć? Zawracasz mi głowę durnotami, masz problem, to go rozwiąż. Tu nie ma nic do zrozumienia, poza tym, że chyba srasz przed tym kolesiem ze strachu.

— Nigdy tak nie mów!

— A co mi zrobisz? Kiba, opanuj się. Mówię ci, jak masz problem, to go rozwiąż, bo tyrady, które wygłaszasz, tylko cię nakręcają. Pożytku z nich nie ma wcale. Idź do domu, odetchnij, a potem lu do Kankurō, pewnie go zastaniesz, bo słyszałem, że w soboty i niedziele to on nigdzie nie wychodzi, nie ma treningów i tylko siedzi w pokoju i robi dziwne rzeczy.

— E, skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?

— Człowieku, ja wiem wszystko. Dobra, kumpluję się z jego bratem.

— A po co on ci gada o swoim bracie?

— Nieważne. No, idź już. Przemyśl wszystko. Pa! A to jest ich adres.

Naruto nabazgrał go na leżącej na stoliku kartce, wcisnął mu ją w rękę i praktycznie wywalił go za drzwi. Kiba w drodze do domu próbował rozszyfrować to dziwne zachowanie, ale nie mógł niczego sensownego wymyślić i wkrótce o tym zapomniał. Kartka cały czas znajdowała się w jego dłoni.

* * *

Wspiął się po schodach, odnalazł właściwy numer i zapukał. Otworzyła mu Temari. Nie kryła zdziwienia, choć przy pomocy domofonu uprzedził ją, kto nadchodzi.

— Cześć — powiedziała niepewnie.

— Cześć — stali tak na przeciwko siebie jakąś chwilę.

— O rany, wchodź.

Przekroczył próg. Mieszkanie było bardzo duże i jasne, musiało się w nim naprawdę miło żyć.

Z salonu przyglądał mu się Gaara. Jego twarz jak zwykle była nieprzenikniona.

— Napijesz się czegoś?

— Nie, ja właściwie… — zawahał się. Mógł jeszcze zawrócić i szaleńczym pędem wybiec z tego domu, jak najdalej od rozmowy, od Kankurō. Bzdura, już nigdzie nie mógł uciec. Było za późno, za późno już wtedy, gdy sprawdzał w internecie, gdzie mieści się wypisana na kartce ulica. Teraz, gdyby się wycofał, to pytaniom nie byłoby końca, Kankurō dowiedziałby się, że on był w jego mieszkaniu, domyśliłby się wszystkiego, na pewno.

I tak pewnie już wie, pomyślał ponuro. Śmieje się ze mnie i uważa, że jestem żałosny. Ma rację. Jestem żałosny. Chcę stąd uciec.

Temari poprowadziła go korytarzem do drzwi obklejonych pudełkami po jajkach.

— Lubi prywatność — stwierdziła. — Wszyscy ją lubimy i staramy sobie zapewnić. On tylko manifestuje swoje poglądy, zwłaszcza od czasu, gdy matka poprzestawiała rzeczy w kolekcji — czekała chwilę na pytanie, o jaką kolekcję chodzi. Gdy nie nadeszło (Kiba był zbyt speszony, by o cokolwiek pytać), kontynuowała. — Zażądał nawet kłódki. Zamontowaliśmy mu ją, oczywiście.

Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

— No, teraz cię zostawiam. Zastukaj we framugę.

Po tych słowach zostawiła go. Poczuł się osamotniony i niepewny bardziej jeszcze niż zwykle, gdy opuściła go osoba tak zorganizowana, konkretna i pewna siebie.

Zastukał cicho. Nic. Chwila paniki i zapukał głośniej, pewniej, jak robią to policjanci na filmach akcji. Tyle, że on nie miał zamiaru wyłamywać żadnych drzwi i machać spluwą. Machać spluwą. Boże.

Usłyszał przekręcanie klucza w zamku i głos, który lekko zirytowany powiedział:

— Temari, mówiłem ci, że… — Kankurō zwykle miał raczej kamienną twarz. Częściej gościło na niej szyderstwo lub obojętność, przynajmniej z tego, co Kiba wiedział, choć… Czasami, kiedy łapał jego wzrok na korytarzu, dostrzegał, że ten na niego patrzy i w tych krótkich momentach widział w jego oczach coś dziwnego, niesprecyzowanego. Nie, nie wolno myśleć o tym teraz. Ani nigdy, jeśli już o tym mowa. Teraz na twarzy Kankurō widoczne było zdumienie. Szybko jednak zniknęło.

— O co chodzi? — Spytał tak swobodnie, jakby było rzeczą normalną, że Kiba przychodzi do jego domu z wizytą i pojawia się od tak sobie w drzwiach jego pokoju.

— Mogę wejść? — Kiba starał się brzmieć pewnie. Niestety, raczej mu to nie wyszło. — Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Kankurō bez słowa odsunął się i umożliwił mu tym samym wejście do środka.

Wcześniej zasłaniał swoim dużym ciałem szparę w drzwiach tak, że Kiba niewiele mógł zobaczyć. Zresztą bardziej był skupiony na nim niż na czymkolwiek innym.

Teraz, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, bezwiednie wstrzymał oddech. To, że drzwi oklejone były też od środka, ledwo do niego dotarło. Zrozumiał, co ukrywało się pod słowem kolekcja, którego Temari użyła w rozmowie z nim. Na półkach przyczepionych do ściany leżały, a właściwie siedziały oparte o ścianę lalki. Ręcznie robione, piękne. Między nimi stały modele, podobne do tych, jakie składał ojciec Kiby, kiedy jeszcze miał na to chęci i czas. Rzędy statków i czołgów różnej wielkości stały ułożone równo, rzędem. Z sufitu zwisały na cienkich żyłkach samoloty. Zapomniał, w jakim domu się znajduje, zapomniał o wszystkim. A raczej przestał na to zwracać uwagę. Nie zdawał sobie więc sprawy, z jakim wyrazem twarzy Kankurō na niego patrzy. Było to coś nieokreślonego, dziwna mieszanka fascynacji, samozadowolenia i pragnienia.

Kiba wciągnął głęboko powietrze, by jak najlepiej poczuć zapach farb, kleju i drewna. Rolety były zasunięte, okno lekko uchylone, a zapach taki intensywny.

Nagle dostrzegł coś na biurku, między komputerem a farbkami. Spojrzał na Kankurō z niedowierzaniem, on wiedział już, co zobaczył. Coś załamało się w jego oczach. Kiba podszedł szybko do biurka i wziął w ręce drewnianą lalkę, która wyglądała, jak on.

Była starannie wykonana, z dziwnymi malunkami na policzkach i dokładnością w detalach do palców od stóp i uszu. Miała też specjalnie uszyte ubranko, zrobione wiernie na wzór tego, jakie nosił zwykle. Była jego misterną, drewnianą kopią z dodatkiem w postaci malunków. Wyglądała niesamowicie.

— Dlaczego… — ona tu leży? Dlaczego ją zrobiłeś? Chciał zadać wiele pytań, ale spojrzał na Kankurō, który przestał udawać, którego wystudiowana obojętność zawiodła i roztrzaskała się na kawałki w tej jednej chwili i wszystkie słowa zaginęły gdzieś w drodze do ust i wydobył się z nich tylko jęk. Kankurō zadrżał, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. To Kiba najpierw odłożył lalkę, a potem zaczął iść, choć nie wiedział, jakim cudem jego nogi się poruszają, jakim cudem nie słabnie jeszcze i nie pada tu i teraz, wprost na drewnianą podłogę.

W tamtej chwili nie liczyło się już, że nigdy się nie całował i zawsze bał się to zrobić. Strach przed wystawieniem się na śmieszność był rzeczą zupełnie nieistotną, gdy Kiba przyciskał usta do ust Kankurō. Nie bardzo wiedział, co ma robić, jednak silne ramiona zagarnęły go, przycisnęły bliżej do szerokiego torsu, nim zdążył spanikować i przerazić się, że popełnił wielki, ogromny błąd. Chwilę później on także trochę niepewnie ułożył ręce na plecach Kankurō. Oderwali się od siebie, obydwaj dyszeli głośno. Kiba wtulił twarz w jego koszulkę, był prawie pewien, że jest zarumieniona. Ciało Kankurō drżało, jak u wyścigowego konia.* Wyczuwał bicie jego serca, żywsze, niż normalnie i wsłuchiwał się w szybki, głośny oddech. Sam oddychał podobnie.

* * *

— Przepraszam — Kankurō poczuł, że Kiba spina się w jego uścisku. — Nie za to, co teraz zrobiłem. Za to nigdy nie będę przepraszał. Chodzi mi o to, co ci kiedyś powiedziałem.

— Nie mówmy o tym teraz — mruknął niewyraźnie chłopak.

— Teraz! Po to tu przyszedłeś, prawda? By ze mną porozmawiać.

— Och, miałeś wtedy rację.

— Wątpię. Twoje zachowanie dowodziło czegoś zgoła odmiennego, głupiej, bezsensownej odwagi — Usłyszał i poczuł, jak Kiba parsknął cicho w jego koszulkę. — Nazwałem cię słabym, mimo że walczyłeś z dwoma chłopakami silniejszymi od siebie o głupią sprawę, trochę pieniędzy.

— Walczyłem o honor, do cholery.

— Wiem. Rzecz w tym, że się przestraszyłem, naprawdę. Już wtedy… się tobą interesowałem i nie podobało mi się, że tak łatwo wystawiasz się na niebezpieczeństwo. Cholernie się przejąłem, wiesz? Że cię dwóch meneli zaatakuje i ukatrupi gdzieś, w jakimś idiotycznym miejscu. I powiedziałem coś, czego nie powinienem, co nawet nie było prawdziwe. Szybko zrozumiałem, że to nie było z mojej strony najmądrzejsze. A potem byłem zbyt dumny, by się tłumaczyć.

— Obaj chyba jesteśmy trochę zbyt dumni — zauważył Kiba.

— Zdarza się.

— Kłócące się charaktery dodają sprawie pikanterii, czy coś — poczuł zażenowanie, nim jeszcze doszedł w zdaniu do końca.

Kankurō nieoczekiwanie zaśmiał się cicho. Kiba zadarł głowę i patrzył na ten ciepły wyraz twarzy, tak niecodzienny i tak pasujący do tej zwykle surowej twarzy.

Potem dotknął jego policzka swoją ładną, dużą dłonią, po czym przesunął ją na włosy, odgarniając kosmyki z czoła. Głaskał jego krótkie włosy, a Kiba przyciskał twarz do pachnącej potem, dezodorantem i perfumami, szerokiej klatki piersiowej. Było mu gorąco, za gorąco i musiał zdjąć bluzę. Nie miał ochoty wyplątywać się z tego, z umięśnionego ramienia, które tak miło go przyciskało.

— Poczekaj, muszę się rozebrać.

— Słucham?

— Nie o to mi chodzi! W bluzie mi za ciepło — Kankurō wypuścił go z ramion, Kiba nie czuł się z tym dobrze.

Szybko zdjął bluzę.

— Gdzie mam ją położyć? — Spytał.

— Gdziekolwiek — stwierdził chłopak, który słynął z porządku.

Ułożył ją na łóżku, ponownie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, po czym utkwił wzrok w chłopaku.

— Kankurō, te rzeczy są niesamowite. Ile zajmuje ci zrobienie czegoś takiego?

— Różnie — wzruszył ramionami, ale widać było, że zainteresowanie Kiby mu pochlebia. — Jest to raczej czasochłonne, ale mam go dość dużo.

— Rozumiem… Mogę ich dotknąć?

— Oczywiście.

Chodził po pokoju i przyglądał się każdemu przedmiotowi z osobna, a Kankurō przyglądał się jemu. Usiadł na łóżku i patrzył.

Łatwo było się zorientować, że najbardziej interesowały go lalki. Jednak nie było wśród nich lalki przedstawiającej kogoś.

— Czy…? — Nie wiedział, jak wyrazić swoją wątpliwość.

— Czy zrobiłem jeszcze jakieś lalki przedstawiające ludzi? Tak. Temari i Gaarę, wzieli je sobie. Twoją lalkę lubię szczególnie — Kiba zaczerwienił się lekko. — Ale myślę, że możesz ją wziąć.

— Ja… dziękuję. Jest piękna — był zachwycony.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — wymruczał cicho.

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi, był tak szczęśliwy, że to bolało. Kiba usiadł obok i przylgnął do niego swoim słodkim ciałem.

* * *

Nie wiedział, ile tak leżeli, całując się i przyciskając do siebie blisko, jak najbliżej. Mogły to być wieki, mogło to być pół godziny, to bez różnicy.

Próbował nie posuwać się za daleko, jednak ręce w końcu jakimś sposobem, bez udziału jego woli, wsunęły się Kibie pod koszulkę i badały ciepłą, śliską od potu powierzchnię jego klatki piersiowej. Pocałunkom towarzyszyły westchnienia i jęki, tak cudowne, tak cudowne.

Gdyby ciało, które jakoś znalazło się pod nim nie było tak przeraźliwie fizyczne, pomyślałby, że to bzdura, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Ale czuł je, dotykał go i widział na nim swoje dłonie.

W pewnym momencie poczuł rękę Kiby na swoim penisie. To było takie cholernie dobre… Nie! Cholera, nie mogą tracić opanowania, dość tego, przerwa.

— Nie wolno nam. Nie teraz — wydyszał. Oderwanie się od Kiby sprawiło mu prawie fizyczny ból.

— Dlaczego? — był zawiedziony. Oczywiście, że był, kurwa, zawiedziony.

— To się dzieje za szybko — położył się obok i ułożył rękę na jego brzuchu.

Kiba patrzył na niego lekko nieobecnym wzrokiem. Spocone włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, Kankurō odgarnął je. Leżeli tak chwilę, głośno oddychając. Gdy jego oddech trochę się uspokoił, powiedział:

— Pójdę po wodę — Kiba nic nie powiedział, skinął tylko głową.

Kankurō zdał sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz od pięciu lat nie zamknął drzwi na kłódkę.

* * *

W kuchni natknął się na swojego młodszego brata.

— No i jak? — Spytał cicho Gaara. — Nie widziałem, by wychodził. — Jego twarz miała ten sam wyraz, co zawsze, ale Kankurō nauczył się odczytywać znaki.

— Podejrzewam, że miałeś w tym wszystkim swój udział — powiedział swobodnym, niezobowiązującym tonem. Zostawił otwartą furtkę, jego brat nie musiał odpowiadać.

— Mój kumpel dał mu tylko adres — odpowiedział w podobnym duchu.

— Rozumiem — wyjął z szafki wodę i skierował się do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, odwrócony do brata tyłem. Ten nie mógł więc widzieć wyrazu, jaki malował się na jego twarzy. — Gaara?

— Hm?

— Dzięki.


End file.
